faerunfandomcom-20200214-history
Listill Mae'kun
Personality Alexander is one of the, at least as far as he has seen, nicest people you are ever likely to come across. He is always willing to help those in need, usually no matter what the sacrifice is to himself or his own personal safety. Normally, he is not too talkative, but if he sees reason to, or if someone brings up a topic interesting enough, then he is likely to talk on and on almost endlessly on that topic. Although, he is not likely to speak too much up on violent topics, as he is not particularly prone to violence and does not even like violence in itself. As a motto and life choice, he believes that most things can be solved by diplomacy, rather than picking up a stick and bashing it upon the head of the nearest person, which it seems is the solution most people seem to want to take nowadays. This is not to say that he cannot defend himself, but he would much rather take his time sitting around and having fun than fighting, although he realizes that he must fight from time to time. Combat Style Alexander has spent most of his life studying how to be primarily a spellcaster, struggling to get his skills to the peak of their ability. He has come a long way, but despite studying spells as a first choice, he has also taken to using the sword as a weapon as well, as he realizes that martial force is more effective in certain situations than pure spellcasting abilities. While he is likely to strike first with spells, he will resort to using his blade if he is drained of his power, and if that fails then he is more than willing and able to use his fists to continue the battle. Abilities As one of the elusive elven Avariel, Alexander is naturally gifted with feathered wings on his back, which enable him to fly. Also, having studied to be a Dragon Shaman, he has gained a few abilities that come with the augmentations necessary for that class, such as a Draconic Aura that raises several of his physical capabilities and gives him a few extra sensory powers, the ability to breathe fire, as well as breathing fire. Magic Alexander studied various magic arts, delving deeply into Cleric magic from a young age, as he was taught that by his mother. He specializes particularly in that class of spells, and has access to the Cleric spells of the Good, and Retribution domains. He has also begun studying the surface level spells of the Apostles of Peace. Equipment Xanderus 'Hammer of god' - This is his trademark weapon, a large Golden greatsword, three feet in length. A relic of the royal family, long forgotten and stolen by Alexander when he was a child, before he turned a new leaf and became a crusader. Rather than return the sword though, he feels it better to put it to good use it in his quest for holiness than return it to the basement of the royal family where it will do nothing but rust. The sword has a number of magical capabilities, including an audible alarm that would be heard if anyone other than he tries to pick it up. It is also impossible for any creature who is not an Avariel of Lawful Good Alignment to pick up the weapon, regardless of how powerful said being is. The Telkiira of Mae'kun, which serves as his spellbook and memory bank. Passed down to him. The Helm of the Immortal Fighter, a mystical helm of great power that he forged himself. The Bracers of Control, and the BattleCloak of Mae'kun, which was also passed down to him. Armor of the gods, a suit of armor he forged himself using divine magic. The Amulet of Giant's power, which he created as sort of an upgraded version of the Belt of Giant's power. History Alexander is an avariel, one of the mythical race of winged elves who are rumored to be more of legend than to actually exist. As his race got into a vicious conflict with Drakes in the past, the Avariel's numbers were greatly reduced, and Alexander's family was forced to flee and go into hiding. His family hid underground for a very long time, unable to mix with the races on the surface, but at the same time not able to move into the major parts of the underdark, for fear of being hunted down. When Alexander was born, the war was over, but his family was still paranoid, having been raised in paranoia. Alexander was raised mostly underground, but he was raised to be the perfect spellcaster, although this did not go according to plan. Alexander was more interested in feats of physical accomplishment than he was in the prospect of waving his fingers and moving things about, so he would secretly practice fighting when no one was around, because that was where his true interests lay. He was taught the arts of fighting and being a dragon shaman by his only friend, a Dragonborn named Caleb, while his mother taught him the skills needed to be a powerful hunter of the undead, and healer of the masses. Alexander ran away from his home when he felt he was right of age, finding the great city in the skies of the Avariel, a civilization that was spreading and breeding beyond the knowledge of the creatures who were limited to the ground, other than the elven kingdoms of course, who are well knowledged of the existence of the Avariel, although most other races believe them to be a myth, and those few avariel who are seen are believed to be angels. He spends his time now, training day in and day out, and moving around, helping those he can while he can. He prefers to avoid crowded places, because someone like him draws far too much attention to himself without even meaning to, as not too many creatures have large, feathered wings and generally look like supernatural beings, but he does not let his appearance hamper his desire to do good for others. His greatest desire is not that of personal glory or to become a hero, but to have the world changed forever. To have all the races live amongst each other in perfect peace and tranquility, without too much conflict amongst each other or the constant desire by random beings to achieve personal glory or even more annoying, the never ending goal for world conquest. Category:Outdated